


It's His First

by RenaRoo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne has been Chief of Medicine for long enough to know that seeing his son on rotation is the start of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's His First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeraltea (temporarily_obsessed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarily_obsessed/gifts).



> Prompt: ( ephemeraltea ) Surgeon!Jason on his first day working as a doctor in Bruce’s hospital.
> 
> A/N: This was originally intentioned to be much longer but I’ve got ideas for more expansion on this ‘verse and I’ll tag you in those too ; ) So this is just sorta like… a preview drabble of sorts!

Orientation for any beginning resident is nerve wrecking. Bruce remembers his own, how much he sweated and how he stumbled through answering every question the leading doctor asked -- whether they had been directed at him or not.

Those jitters don't wear off for weeks. Bruce knows. He had them.

That's why, out of a bit of respect and -- if he admitted it to himself, which Bruce has not plans of doing -- a little fear, he didn't do his own rounds meeting with the interns in surgery until right before lunch.

His thought had been that Jason needs some adjustment without feeling the overbearing eyes of his father for his first morning. Especially when said father is the Chief of Medicine.

So it shocks Bruce quite thoroughly to approach the nervous green scrubs only to be met with Jason's wide grin and cool nonchalance.

The young doctor nods. "Yo, Pops." He then looks to the other interns, nudging one in the shoulder. "If you want to take a breather or go to lunch early, I'll catch you up on it later. I've been overhearing this one for about twenty years. It's not changed before, not about to change now."

Bruce frowns. "Doctor Wayne."

" _Doctor Wayne,_ " Jason returns, blinking innocently at Bruce.

They stare at each other for a moment as if the rest of the interns and doctors are not even there, Bruce's mouth partially open to express feelings he can't quite put to words.

He shakes his head and looks to the perplexed students instead.

Something, as Bruce has always known, is special about Jason. He has the makings of a great doctor if he learns to control himself more. Become more refined. _Stop grinning like a hyena._ But then maybe that's just a part of it.

"Hello, and welcome to our team here at Sacred Heart Covalescent Hospital. I'm Bruce Wayne…"

He continues the rehearsed speech, Jason surprising him by not interrupting, and it makes things almost routine. Though they're anything but.

Jason is Bruce's first child to become a doctor, follow in Bruce's own footsteps. Just as Bruce followed in his father's.

His other children have been… varied. Dick surprised no one (but Bruce) when, coming straight out of high school, he applied to the Police Academy despite Bruce's vehement protests. In that time he's made everyone incredibly proud. Just as Cassandra, same age as Jason, did when she decided to join the National Guard (again despite Bruce's protests).

Bruce had thought before that Tim would be a doctor, but three years into his second major it doesn't seem like anyone but Tim himself knows what he's doing. And it's really only a vain hope Bruce has that Tim knows.

For some reason, though, Jason being the doctor… fits. It fits incredibly well, so well that Bruce can't remember a thought to the contrary.

Jason is the first to become a doctor. It's his first day. And Bruce can already see the shimmer in his son's eyes.

The boy (man, he's a _man_ now) is ready. Or, at least, that seems to be what Jason thinks.


End file.
